An Akward Moment
by Sketch LampoonShadepants
Summary: What happens when Soul is exposed to something a boy his age would rarely see? Find out for yourself ya lazy shmuk.  :
1. Chapter 1

What happens when Soul walks in on his meister touching herself?

Soul finishes playing Basketball with Black Star and walks home

He opens the door and is greeted by Blair who purred a quick "hello" before leaving for work.

He walked in and said " I'm home.

Went he walked to Maka's room he saw this!

Maka lying down in her skirt not wearing under wear.

Of course he exploded with a noise bleed and quickly asked her " What the hell are you doing!

Maka: (she woke up from her pleasure induced trance and screamed): Ah wha… What are you…. How long have you been there?

Soul: (his expression turned into to a wicked grin and he replied): Long enough you Horny bastard.

Maka: Shu… Shut… Up!

Soul: Is that a picture of me at the beach?

(his grin growing wider with every passing second)

Soul: Heh I bet I should tell Black Star

(before he could go Maka hit him on the head with a Maka chop)

Soul woke later and felt his moist hair that had an imprint in it from the book.

Soul: Ow the hell was that?

Maka: You wont tell a living soul.

Maka: I feel so …. So… dirty.

Soul: Well what do you expect your almost 14.

Maka: Uh?

Soul: Nah, Nah its okay its okay we all have done things we're not proud of.

Maka: Shut up

Maka: *sigh* how embarrassing

Soul: Ya think?

Soul: But anyway Ill forget it if YOU make breakfast for the next few weeks.

Maka: d-deal  
>Soul: Who woulda thought the great one star meister Maka Albarn could be so damn lustful and of little ol me.<p>

Maka: Shut up your not so pure.

Soul: More than you.

Maka: Oh please.

Soul: I don't twang my Magic Klanger.

Soul: Now then lets go before I decide to tell everyone about your little excursion today ok.

Maka: I hate you.

Soul: I "love" you too Maka.

Soul: And if you want me to flex all ya gotta do is ask and I'll unveil the "gun" show any time

Maka: Do you want your ass chopped?

Soul: no

Meanwhile

BlackStar: You shoulda seen me Tsubaki I snapped that lousy Kishin in half with a single kick.

Tsubaki: Uh-huh

Soon Patti walks in and goes over to Tsubaki and Black Star.

Patti: Hi Black Star and Tsubaki

BlackStar: Hello My loyal subject.

Tsubaki: Hi Patti

Patti: Hey Black Star can I talk to you

"immediately Liz walks down the hallway and tilts her head to the left to signal Tsubaki"

"tsubaki smiles"

She quickly walks away

Black Star: What do you need me for.

Patti: Well I see your still recovering from your last mission.

Black Star: Oh this?(looking at his broken arm) it was a love tap.

Patti: You no what would make you feel better?

Black Star: What?

Patti: If we went swimming!

Black Star: Hah! Alright where to?

Patti: The local hot springs near the Lord Death's office.

Black Star: Sure.

5 hours later

Patti: Over here!

He Wastes no time and jumps in.

He lands right next to her and eventually is engulfed in the steam he starts trying to feel his way around until he bumps into her.

He turns to see her in the buff.

Black Star: WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAA!

Patti: What?

Black Star: N-Naked?

Patti: This is a bath silly.

Black Star: Oh uh look at the time (he frantically tries to swim away but he is held back and she eventually comes close to him and tells him to stop squirming.

Patti: Take your trunks off you little bastard

Black Star: Okay

Patti: Now then you scrub my back and I'll scrub yours.

And hour later.

Patti: That was fun right?

Black Star: I guess(he said trying to look cool)

Patti stopped walking and eventually dropped the towel and flashed him.

Black Star eventually fainted his face red and his nose starting to slightly bleed.

Black Star: H-H- Hot.

Tsubaki looked in horror as Black Star fainted…

Tsubaki: Liz you sure he is okay.

Liz: I'm sure he's fine.

Kid: Geez what happened?

Liz and Tsubaki just shake their heads

Later on

Blair returns from work to find Maka curled up in her room and asks to talk to her.  
>Blair: Maka? You okay?<p>

Maka: Go away.

Blair: Whats wrong

Maka informs Blair of what went down.

Blair: Hahahahahahah That's friggin hilarious.

Maka: Shut up.

Blair: Well your life is more akward

Maka: Ya think.

Soul was next door listening in on the conversation and was staring through a peep hole.

Soul: Heh things just got a little more interesting.

Meanwhile  
>Black Star: This feeling I haven't gotten this kinda of pull in my gut for awhile.<p>

Tsubaki: Well I guess it was time for you to hit puberty eventually.

At Kids house

Liz: patti your such a little whore sometimes

Patti: I was showing off my money maker.

Liz: Oh you showed him more than that.

Patti started to frantically laugh

Patti: I sure did.

Liz: *sigh*

Kid: What are they babbling about? Wait what about the towels in the locker room they weren't symmetrical I need to go back and set them up. It could save lives.

Liz: Oh lord.

The End.


	2. Chapter 2

Its been an entire week.

An entire week of Soul taking advantage of Maka and his meister growing more and more annoyed with his rude behavior and over all disregard for her. But things got easier because it was finally time to go to the beach. But Maka wasn't the only one dealing with unnecessary drama.

It started off as an early morning. Kid went to use the rest room except THERE WAS NO TOILET PAPER!

Death the Kid: N-N-NOOOOOO!

Meanwhile Liz was taking a shower when she heard Kidd having another episode.

Liz: *sigh* better go check it out.

Kidd immediately darted down the hall to Liz's bathroom and busted the door open.

Kidd: May I have some toile….?

Liz: AAAAAAAHHH You lecherous freak!

Kidd: Huminah huminaa humina….

Liz: Perv.

Kidd: Not its not like that.

Kidd: Look I'll just take 8 pieces of toilet paper and I'll be on my…..

Liz immediately closed the door and locked it.

Kidd: Way? Liz what is the meaning of this?

Liz: You cant leave yet, you have to be punished (a evil grin coming to her face)\

She began walking toward him seductively.

Kidd: Wait what are you…

She walked up to him and put a finger on his lip.

Liz: shish relax and let me take away all your problems.

She began to move her face closer to his, they were equal in height 5'3 each so it made things easier. As her lips went closer to his ear.

Kidd: Oh my….. Um I hear my dad calling I need to….

Before he knew it she had slammed him against the bathroom door. And began to kiss him violently.

Kidd: JeeUmf!

Liz: For the next few minutes you aren't going anywhere.

Kidd: Uh Uh No wait Im too young!

Liz: your 15.

Kid: And your…

Liz: 15 and a half.

Liz: You lose

Eventually BlackStar kicked his door down!

BlackStar: Get your ass out here Kidd!

Patti: Kidd isn't here right now.

BlackStar: Oh Okay then….. I got it lets play some basketball you and m…..

Kidd: HELP!

BlackStar: Do not fear BlackStar is here!

He ran down the hall and heard giggling from the bathroom.

BlackStar: What the Hell

Kidd: Liz, Liz wait stop don't….

Liz: Hold Still.

Kidd: Holy TOLEDO!

BlackStar: Wow it sounds like their fighting and Kidds losing! Don't you dare die on me Kidd!  
>Patti: Their not fighting silly!<p>

BlackStar: Then what are they doing?

Patti: Liz is playing with him.

BlackStar: Okay then I better go.

Patti: Wait you forgot your present.

BlackStar: REALLY!

Patti: Yeah!

BlackStar: Aw cool I cant wai….

Patti tackles him and falls onto the couch.

Patti: You no what happens to little boy's that walk in to our house uninvited!

BlackStar: Good one Patti! Seriously I actually thought you were going to imitate some un- adulterated sex or something.

Patti: I don't have any clue what adulterated means so just lie their and I'll do as I please.

BlackStar: What do you mean?

Patti: Hold Still….

Patti she starts licking his face and kissing his neck.

BlackStar: Weird but strangely arousing…..

Patti: You taste really good hehehahaehaheahaha.

BlackStar: ?

Meanwhile back at Soul's dorm.

Soul: Maka whats uhhhhhhh?

Maka: Hey SOOOOOOOUUUL.

Soul: Hi Maka?

She was crouched looking for her towel in a bathing suit and Soul got a interesting bottom view.

Soul: Damn bitch got an ass.

Blair: Ready to go to the beach.

Maka: Lets go.

Soul: Yeah lets.

Meanwhile at Kids house

BlackStar: Well this is awkward.

Kidd: Don't remind me

Patti was sitting on top of BlackStar and Liz was sitting on Kidd.

BlackStar: Does this make us the bitches?

Kidd: Yes.

Patti: we wont be letting you go for a while.

BlackStar: What do you mean?

Liz: She means we'll be riding you guys like there is no friggin tomorrow.

Kidd: That's rape.

Liz: But you want it.

Kidd: I kind of doooooo… wha… what are you?

She had dragged him behind the couch.  
>BlackStar: Kid are you okay?<p>

Patti: Forget about him and pay attention to me.

BlackStar: Whats going on?

Patti: You really are funny BlackStar!

BlackStar: I know Im awesome! But anyway whats up seriously.

Back to Soul

Soul, Maka, Kim, Blair, and Jacqueline had returned from the Beach.

Soul: Well that was pretty fun.

Maka: It was huh.

Blair: Hey Soul wanna go and take a bath with me?

Soul: Well I don't know I mean if you really want t….

Maka immediately hit him on the head with a book.

Kim: Someone is jealous?

Maka: Am not!

Jacqueline: Are too!

Maka: Am not!

Soul: Are too!

All the three of the girls: SHUT UP SOUL!

Soul: Damn it… I like it better when the girls from school are kissing my ass.

Maka: Well I don't!

Soul: Whyyyyyyy?( He said with a delighted smile)

Maka: Because.

Soul: Cuz Why?

Maka: Shut up!

Soul: Why?

Maka: Ugh forget it(she walked off, her face covered in a blazing red)

Kim and Jacqueline giggled in the backround.

And Blair helped Soul up

Blair: Sooo you ready?

Soul: Okay sure why not.

Maka: Don't even think about it!

Soul: *gulp* she's pissed.

Blair: I can tell.

Kim: Leave her to us Soul.

Soul: Sure. Why not.

Kim and Jacqueline walk into Maka's room.

Maka was angrily reading a book when suddenly Kim jumped on top of her.

Maka: Get off Kim.

Kim: No I like it here.

Maka: Wha….

Kim: started nibbling on Maka's ear.

Maka: Why on earth are you?

Kim: Don't worry about it. Just leave it to me.

Jacqueline: I'll keep watch.

Kim: You would'nt mind this if it were Soul right?

Maka: What do you mean theres nothing between him and I and besides as he would put it, he gets all of the bitches.

Kim: You wouldn't mind him doing this either.

She groped Maka.

Maka: Holy Shi….

Soul was on the other side and he was getting a boner .

Maka: Are you?

Kim: Depends.

Maka: This is so wrong yet dare I say it I like it.

Back at Kids house.

BlackStar: I'll never give in! After all I'm the most bad ass Muda Fugga. there is!

Kidd: We managed to run to the other side of the mansion. *pant* but their gaining on us!

BlackStar: We'll be fine!

Kidd: You don't get it do you?

Kidd: They know the mansion as well as I do.

BlackStar: Well shit.

Kidd: Yeah.

Thompson Sisters: Hello gentlemen.

Patti's playful smile turns bloodthirsty

Patti: Bring it on boys I'm gonna rape you!

Kidd: Creepy.

BlackStar: Lets go!

BlackStar charges at Patti but is taken by surprise by a kick to his nads from Liz.

BlackStar: Ugh!

Liz: We got yours now lets get mine!

Patti: Yeah!

Kidd: Whhaaaaa FATHER!

Kidd: Why wont the door budge

Flashback- Lord Death: Remember Kidd the city will be on lockdown in a magical barrier for an entire week starting on Saturday at 4:00 pm.

Kidd: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Back to Soul

Blair: Listening too I see

Soul: B-Blair when did you?

Blair: This dorm aint that big.

Kim, Maka, and Jacqueline heard the eve's droppers.

Blair: Can we join in?

Soul: Wait huh?

Blair had dragged Soul into the room.

The three girls looked at him with wicked grins.

Maka: Soul we need to talk.

Soul: Uh-Oh.

Soul: What is it?

Maka: You.

Soul: What succumbing to lust?

Maka: Cut the shit you idiot!

Soul: Okay jeez.

Maka: Now then I just wanted to ask you a question.

Soul: Such as?

Maka: Want to go to the carnival that's in town.

Soul: Sure! Did you call everyone and tell them?

Maka: I-I m-mean with me?

She closed her eyes expecting another joke about her boobs but instead got this.

Soul: Ight, sounds chill.

Maka was staring in disbelief. He said yes, much to her surprise.

Meanwhile

Kim: Im bored.

Blair: Wanna have a 3-way?

Jacqueline and Kim: Okay.


End file.
